Utopia
by Rend
Summary: Before the end, before everything is over, two people spend a quiet moment alone and together CloudxTifa


Okay so it's been a while since I last posted something, there's actually a good reason for that, I won't lie, I'll be honest, I was abducted by aliens and they did all sorts of experiments on me, its true.

And very special thanks to my friend Amaranthos for helping me with this story and giving me inspiration to actually finishing something and coming up with a name for it. Also for the song Utopia by Collide which really sets the mood for this story.

Lastly this fic has a lemon it in, it's basically lemon and fluff, if u don't like that stuff, leave now.

* * *

Utopia

Dusk had just broken, the sun was just beginning to fade behind the mountains. Atop the airship Highwind Tifa Lockheart stood watching as inch by inch it began to disappear. She was all alone, the rest of the group had gone off in search of their own reasons for fighting, that left her all alone, and she didn't have anyone to return to. A light wind picked up, it was cool and felt good against her skin but it quickly died.

"Hey," A male voice called out from behind it. Tifa turned in its direction and smiled.

A blond-haired boy slightly taller than her walked up beside her.

"What are you going to do Tifa?" Cloud asked standing beside her and looking out at the setting sun.

"Did you forget? I'm…all alone. I don't have anywhere to go," She replied calmly lowering her head.

Cloud moved closer to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Everyone's gone," She said again.

"That's not true," Cloud replied calmly.

Tifa turned and looked up at him in surprise, "I'm still here…with you," Cloud said trying to hide the blush on his cheeks, "Or are you saying I don't mean anything to you?"

The ruby-eyed fighter closed her eyes and thought hard. Did he mean nothing to her, no, if fact it was the opposite.

_Flashback_

_Tifa and rest of Avalanche was at the northern crater, Cloud was acting strange, he had just taken then black materia and handed it over to Sephiroth, she tried to hide the truth, she wanted to protect him but it was all in vain, it was all Sephiroth's fault even now he was trying to take away what was important to her._

"_Cloud," Tifa said as the crater began to collapse and WEAPON about to break free. "It's really been a long time, its actually been seven years not five, you got your wish and joined SOLDIER, now you're a mercenary, I remembered you told me a lot about what you did after you left Nibelheim, but something was wrong. I felt there was something strange about the things you talked about. All the things you didn't know that you should, and all the things you shouldn't that you did…I wanted to make sure…but then I heard you were going far away…and I didn't want that…I didn't know what to do…I needed more time, so I told you about the AVALANCHE job... I just wanted to be with you"_

_End of flashback_

"I just wanted to be with you," she mimicked her own words softly without realizing she said it.

"Hey Tifa!" Cloud said almost shouting her name.

Quickly the younger girl broke her train of thought and focused on him, "Sorry," she replied.

Night had fallen, the sun was now gone and it began to grow dark.

"Lets go down Tifa, no sense staying up here unless we want to freeze," Cloud said before extending his hand to her.

Tifa accepted and followed him down to the ground beneath the Highwind. Her eyes were following him with every movement he made and although she didn't know it, her lips were always curled up into a smile. This was her Cloud he was really back, he was real and he was here to stay. As if sensing her eyes on him, Cloud turned to face her and returned her smile.

"Um… Cloud," Tifa started but quickly stopped.

Cloud released her hand and took a few paces in front of her, looking out towards the mountains.

"Tifa,…I…There were a lot of things I wanted to talk to you about, things I wanted to tell you, but now that we're alone like this, I really don't know what to say, I guess nothing has changed at all…kind of makes you want to laugh," Cloud said with a smug.

Tifa chuckled slightly and walked up to him. She was still thinking about what he said earlier about everyone having their own reasons for fighting, wanting to protect someone or something, she always thought she didn't have something like that but she realized she did.

_Flashback_

_Tifa and the rest of AVALANCHE had managed to escape from Shin-ra and in the process stolen their prized airship, the Highwind, they had landed on the shore of Mideel, Cloud was still missing._

_The group walked towards the village when they were by the entrance Tifa saw a dog all alone, she approached it._

"_What's the matter? Are you all alone? You got lost didn't you? Separated from someone you love? Silly thing…" She spoke softly, her voice heavy, laden with sorrow, her eyes ready as if she was going to cry, but then she heard two men from inside the village speaking._

"_Guess its been about one week now since he washed up here on the shore. Poor pokey-headed young thing," one of the men said._

_Tifa's head immediately snapped up._

"_It's really sad, but weird. He was holding this really long sword, I donno, the whole thing was those weird blue eyes…" before the second man could finish Tifa interrupted._

"_Wait a minute! What did you just say!? That young person you're talking about!?" Her heart began racing, she could hear it pounding, her mind didn't stop to doubt or question other possible outcomes, all she thought was that it could be Cloud._

"_Yeah a villager found him a little ways down to the coast, about a week ago," The first man said._

"_Poor kid, he must have drifted from pretty far away," The other man added._

_Tifa was now sure it was him, all her hope was that he was alive, "Cloud! It must be Cloud!" she almost shouted._

_After having been told that he was in the clinic the group quickly made their way there, Tifa was the first through the door._

"_Cloud!" She called as soon as she entered._

"_Now, the way you've been running in here, you'd think meteor fell or something?" The doctor said to his new visitors_

"_I'm sorry but I heard a friend of mine was being taken care of here," Tifa spoke trying to remain calm._

"_Oh that young fellow, he's over here but…well I'm afraid that his condition is.." the doctor started but Tifa immediately moved behind the curtain._

"_Over here?" She asked._

_Her eyes went wide when she saw him sitting in a wheelchair, her heart started racing, she immediately moved beside him._

"_Cloud! Oh Cloud. I'm glad you're safe," She said._

_Instead of replying Cloud made some incoherent gurgling sounds. Tifa could only stare in horror at his lifeless eyes and as he tried to talk._

"_Cloud what happened to you?" she asked, lowering her head._

_The doctor approached Tifa from behind and answered her, "Mako poisoning, quite an advanced case," He spoke, "he has been exposed to a high level of mako energy for a period of time, he probably has no idea where he is now, poor fellow, his voice doesn't even work. He is literally miles away from us. Some place far away, no one's ever been, all alone…" his voice faded._

"_Doctor!" Tifa snapped at him, "Cloud," Tifa said softly addressing the man in the wheelchair._

"_Ahem," The doctor faked a cough and turned his attention away from the girl kneeling by the boy and to the rest of the party, "Let's wait outside."_

_The party left the room leaving the both of them alone._

_Tifa almost had tears in her eyes, the little hope she held onto was slipping from her hands, "Why? What do you want me to do? Please Cloud…talk to me, tell me that you see me, that you can hear me." Her voice was desperate as she spoke "Tell me please, I came this far believing in the memories we have together…this isn't happening, this is too cruel…oh, Cloud, I…" her tears soon began falling uncontrollably._

"_So what about Cloud?" Vincent asked the doctor._

"_Like I said, its Mako poisoning, I've never seen a case like this before, An immense amount of mako-drenched knowledge was put into his mind at once, no normal human could have survived, it's a miracle he did," The doctor explained._

"_No wonder after falling into the lifestream," Barret added._

"_But remember the light of hope can be found anywhere, what would happen to him if you gave up" the doctor asked._

"_Hope?" Barret asked, "honestly do we really want him to come back? What did he do for the world? What can he do for us from here on out? He may be nothing more than Sephiroth's Shadow," _

_Everyone went quiet after Barret's statement, shortly after Tifa emerged from inside the small hospital._

"_You okay?" Barret asked._

_Tifa nodded and faced the group, "Yes, I'm sorry I had you all worried and I have something to tell everyone," she took a deep breath, gathering her thoughts and then finally spoke, "I don't care about anything else, only Cloud, I…I want to remain at his side."_

"_That's alright, hang in there Tifa," Vincent said._

"_That's probably best for you and for Cloud," Barret added._

"_I'm sorry everyone, at a time like this," Tifa apologized_

_End of Flashback_

It was true, Cloud was all she cared about, and having him back, the real Cloud, she couldn't help but smile. She really didn't care about the end of the world, Cloud was her everything, she only needed him. However the small smile on her face didn't go unnoticed by her companion. He was her reason for fighting.

"Come on lets go inside," Cloud said offering his hand, she took it as he lead her back under the airship.

Both now lay under the Highwind, laying side by side they sat and looked up at the sky, it was dark, littered with thousands of tiny stars shone in the sky. Cloud was the one who made the first move, he moved closer to her and pressed himself against her side. When Tifa turned to face him she saw him eyeing her strangely, she shrugged it off and laid back down on the grass. The wind was very active tonight and it made Tifa shiver, Cloud noticed this and sat up, Tifa followed him wondering what he was doing but the moment she sat up, Cloud's arms came around her and he pulled her onto his lap. Tifa didn't resist him, she just sat with him in a comfortable silence, until Cloud decided sitting wasn't enough and he lowered his lips to her neck and traced kisses there.

"Cloud what are you doing?" Tifa asked breathlessly, she tried to act shocked, but in truth she was rather enjoying it, when his lips left her skin it left an ache there.

"Tifa?" Cloud asked, she turned and looked up into her eyes, he didn't need to say anything else, his eyes told her what he wanted, and what she needed. The barmaid nodded her head and that was all it took.

Cloud's arms wrapped tightly around Tifa's frame pulling her into him, this lips moved against each others with each second passing, both growing more demanding from each other. Tifa was so concerned on sucking on Cloud's mouth she didn't even notice when she repositioned to straddle him, but it did not escape Cloud. His ungloved hands went to hold her at her exposed sides, slowly they crept higher and higher, until it reached her top. Tifa's body tensed a bit, as Cloud slowly pushed the fabric up his fingertips felt like a mixture of fire and electricity sending ripples of sensations surging through her and forcing a soft moan through her lips.

The cold night wind picked up, its icy fangs chilling the exposed skin of the beautiful female above the blond below. With one swift movement Cloud spun Tifa around, trying to do it gently as not to cause injury. When Tifa laid back on the carpet of grass, Cloud pulled her top over her head so her bosom was fully exposed to him. The crimson-eyed fighter saw Cloud staring at her there intensely, she also saw him lick his lips eagerly and brought her hands up automatically to shield them from his view.

A disappointed expression crossed the swordsman face as he looked up at her.

"Don't stare so hard," Tifa said, "It's embarrassing," she turned away not able to face him, she felt as if his eyes were appraising her and suddenly she felt very self conscious.

Suddenly his lips were on hers again, it took her by surprise, but she soon melted into the kiss and gasped up when each of his hands grasped each bosom. When her lips parted from her gasp, Cloud's tongue uninvitingly invaded her mouth. Every single fiber of her being felt like it was burning, it felt extremely sensitive, yet she could not feel the coldness around them. Even with the dim light of the starts, she could make out Cloud's frame as he removed his black SOLDIER t-shirt, she bit her lip and felt a hot sensation burning her between her legs.

Unable to stop her burning desire, her hands reached up around his waist and her fingers dug in his shoulders.

"Tifa," Cloud growled out, leaving her lips and travelling lower, replacing his hand on one of her breasts with his mouth, Tifa arched off the grass, now damp with her sweat subconsciously pushing her breast more into his mouth. Cloud sucked harder, taking her sensitive nipple now as hard as a small pebble between her teeth sucking harder on it at it trying to pull it out, Tifa moaned louder, her hands wrapping around his head and pushing him down on her. When he bit down on it, Tifa almost screamed, her body quaking, Cloud looked up at her, her face showing an expression of lust as she tried to gain control of her senses.

He left her breast and travelled up again to kiss her furiously, his hands slowly travelling up the outside of her leg and then reaching up to her skirt, she knew exactly where it was going, but she didn't want to stop him, right now she was craving him, if he stopped she was certain she would go crazy.

Cloud's tongue once again invaded her mouth when she moaned, hers became bold also and they both dueled as his hands moved up under her skirt to pulled down her damp underwear. Tifa no longer felt embarrassed as he now hiked up her skirt, reluctantly she broke the kiss and pulled away to look up at him. Cloud locked her gaze with his as he removed his pants to reveal his manhood, however Tifa didn't look at his nakedness, neither did Cloud look at hers, instead Cloud was more concerned with the worried expression on her face.

"Tifa?" Cloud asked concerned.

"Will it hurt?" Tifa asked back, "I've never…" Before she could continue Cloud interrupted her with a kiss before pulling away.

"It'll be okay, I'll go slow," Cloud answered.

Tifa laid back on the grass and looked at him above it, it was almost like he was hovering, she finally got a good look at his nakedness. She couldn't help but bite her lip as her heat increased more, he was no longer the boy from Nibelheim he was fully grown, but yet there was a boyish charm to him, her eyes lowered down to see his member, it was a lot bigger than she expected.

Cloud positioned himself at Tifa's entrance and slowly pushed in, his lips found hers again, he didn't reach very far, before he met some resistance but quickly thrust in and stopping when fully buried inside of her. Tifa felt a searing heat inside of her as her hymen was torn, it hurt a lot more than she expected but she closed her eyes so that Cloud couldn't see the pain she was in.

"Tifa?" Cloud asked concerned.

Tifa looked up at him, "It's okay I'm fine." She replied trying not to focus on the pain see was feeling.

Cloud started off slow, pulling out and thrusting back in slowly, Tifa soon began gasping for breath, her initial pain now forgotten and conscious thought began slipping away from her. Seeing her expression turn from pleasure to pain, Cloud increased his pace, going faster, causing Tifa's bare back to slide against the grass. Her hands once again dug into his back and raked across his skin, but to Cloud he didn't feel no pain, he continued to thrust his hips against her, each time he reached as far in as she would allow she moaned louder.

Tifa forced her eyes open, she wanted to look at him while he made love to her, as she did, she saw his eyes glimmering, perhaps it was from the mako, but it made his eyes shine brighter than the stars behind him, she couldn't help but smile, but when Cloud thrust into her again it reminded her of the position she was in. A wave of pleasure washed over her as Cloud didn't give her a moment break. Cloud was also wrapped in a euphoria of pleasure also, with each thrust, Tifa squeezed around him madly.

Cloud hands reached up and seized her wrists, preventing her from scratching him further and he held it above her head. Tifa was unable to hold back the inferno boiling within her and when Cloud's member thrust up into her again, it triggered her release, coating him. Feeling Tifa's inner muscles spasming around him, he couldn't hold it back in more, he thrust in again and nearly exploded inside of her. Tifa made no move to get him to remove as he spilled his seed inside of her, instead she wrapped her leg tightly around his waist and squeezed him so he couldn't move. Even as he released Cloud continued to thrust into Tifa, both their bodies were soaked in sweat, Cloud released Tifa's hand and she brought it around him, she couldn't help smiling at him, her entire body was still sensitive from her recent experience. Cloud returned Tifa's smile and rolled off her so as not to press his weight on her. As he came off her Cloud remained beside Tifa and stared up at the night sky. A few shooting stars flew across it, it looked how it should. At least here they didn't have to see Meteor, Tifa lay beside Cloud and rested her head on his chest. While Tifa still only had on her miniskirt, Cloud was fully naked, but it didn't seem to bother him.

"Cloud what are you thinking?" Tifa asked as she positioned herself to look down at him.

"Hey Tifa," Cloud suddenly started, "Mind if we do it again?" He asked, but without waiting for an answer pulled her ontop of him so she was now straddling him.

Tifa was surprised by his remark, it wasn't what she was expecting, and was startled when he pulled her on top of him she couldn't mount any resistance, but the moment his lips touched hers, she melted again, her sensations once again overpowering her logic. Before she knew it Cloud's hands were on her hips and brought her down onto his member.

A familiar pleasure shot through her and she began moving her hips on her own, their lovemaking now continued into the cold empty night, moans of lust and growls of pleasure echoed louder than the howling winds as Tifa tried to ride him faster.

Cloud gripped her hips firmly when he felt Tifa's muscles began to squeeze him much tighter and he sensed her release was close, he used his hands to become more violent, pushing her up and then thrusting up and then pulling her down on him, much faster that Tifa was accustomed so. The crimson-eyed barmaid felt as if she was going to explode, she was trying to hold on for the last few minutes, it seems Cloud was determined to break her, now with her blond-haired lovers more forceful actions, the pleasure was distorting her vision and she could feel her consciousness slipping away. One final thrust did it to her, she climaxed again, unable to even use her hands to support herself on Cloud, she collapsed on him. Cloud wrapped his hands around her as he released inside of her again, Tifa used all her strength to stay awake and look at him.

"Please don't leave me Cloud," was all she muttered before all consciousness left her.

Cloud continued to hold her, his eyes drifted off to stare up at the stars looking down at them, "Never again," He promised to himself.

------

The following morning Cloud awoke to the same position he fell asleep, Tifa on top of him with his arms tightly wrapped around her. Tifa was still asleep but the morning dew was bothering Cloud, they were still naked and laying on the grass, thankfully the place was still deserted. The blue-eyed warrior then lifted Tifa slowly trying to wake her gently.

"Time to wake up," Cloud said.

"Mmmmm," Tifa muttered, "Can't we stay a little longer like this?" Tifa asked lazily.

As much as Cloud wanted to stay with her like this, they had too little time left, yes last night had been the greatest night and best experience in his life, but he wanted more like that, "A little longer okay," He replied.

It didn't take long for them to get dressed, Cloud was very casual about it, not really caring that Tifa was seeing him exposed, Tifa on the other hand was quite reserved, she made him turn around when she changed. Cloud didn't understand why though, after what he did to her last night and familiarizing himself intimately with every part of her, still he obeyed her wishes.

Cloud noticed Tifa was acting strange when they re-entered the Highwind, at first he thought it was because she now felt awkward around him.

"Can't walk properly?" He asked a bit arrogantly as if proud of himself.

Tifa grinned at his smug expression, "Yes and that's your fault," She replied smiling.

Cloud couldn't help grinning.

"Cloud what if no one comes back?" Tifa asked a bit worried.

Now he found out what was bothering her, "It's okay, at least we don't have to go alone," Cloud replied, "Even if no one comes back, I'll make a big enough ruckus for everyone," he added trying to cheer her up.

Tifa couldn't help giggling, "That sounded so lame," She commented.

Cloud awkwardly scratched the back of his yeah, "Yeah well…" suddenly the airship they were in started to move.

"Huh?" Tifa asked before they both entered the cockpit.

When they arrived they saw, both Cid and Barret there.

"Is this okay with you?" Barret asked.

Cloud nodded, he couldn't help but feel relieved, Red also walked into the cockpit with a yawn, the quadruped, sniffed the air before walking up beside his comrades.

"But you know Cid…" Red started but was cut off.

"Hey Red if you cut in now, we'll never know what they'll say," Cid said.

Tifa's eyes went wide, her face grew as red as possible as she glanced at each one of her companions, "YOU WERE WATCHING!?" she exclaimed.

Cloud came up and placed one hand protectively around Tifa's waist, she turned to face him and hid her face in his chest.

------

It had been almost a week since the final battle, the world was broken in that final battle, the damage done, well it would be difficult to undo. While Sephiroth had not achieved his goal, his mar would forever remain on the planet. But as for Cloud he couldn't care less about the rest of the world, he had what he wanted, and she was asleep in his bed beside him snuggled under the covers.

Avalanche had disbanded, everyone now trying to rebuild and go on with their lives. Cloud and Tifa had gone to Icicle Village, it had not been Tifa's first choice of a place to start her new life with Cloud but it was Cloud's so she didn't object. The only problem with the village was its freezing temperatures, yet it didn't seem to bother Cloud, it was also the reason why Tifa was no buried under layers of blankets, trying to stay warm. Cloud was sitting beside her, it was still in the early morning, he reached down and kissed her cheek, she responded by stirring and sleepily opening her eyes.

"Cloud?" she asked looking up at him, "What time is it?"

"It's six in the morning," He replied.

"Why so early?" She asked, "We just went to bed a few hours ago."

Her eyes closed, Cloud reached down and gave her a quick kiss on her lips, she smirked and then drifted back into sleep. Cloud couldn't stop smiling, he fell back into bed beside her and back into his Utopia.

Fin...

* * *

Dear Readers, I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing this piece, as for my other stories, they are not abandoned, I plan to finish all, lets just hope the aliens don't decide they haven't finished with me and abduct me again. Take care people, and if u feel like leaving a review, please do.


End file.
